Snowed In!
by Ava Nightstar
Summary: A fight in class turns causes an after school detention. A blizzard sweeps through the town, and Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, and the whole gang find themselves trapped in the school! AxC mostly, but other pairings will get their chance! T for language
1. Start With One Punch

Now then! This is my new story. See, I know that people always do the characters in the high school scene, but I kinda wanted to as well. Only mine goes a little differently. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. I also do not own the characters, or any anime for that matter.

**Snowed In!**

Chapter One: Start with One Punch…

English class. With Mr La Flaga as their teacher, the students have decided to bludge the lesson.

Mu stood up from his seat.

" I'm going out for a few minutes. I need to photo copy your homework sheets." And with that, he was gone.

The second the door closed, the classroom erupted with life. Students left their chairs to converse with others, and only a few stayed silent.

" You'd think he would be smart enough to photo copy stuff before coming to class," Huffed Cagalli, annoyed at the unorganised nature of Mu La Flaga, " I mean, he **is **a teacher."

She folded her arms and swung back on her chair. Lacus nodded to her as Kira made his way over to her desk.

" Now now Cagalli." Lacus replied. It was all she could really think to say.

" Well it's true! He's not a really good teacher." Cagalli smirked. " Not that I don't mind. I don't have to do work in this class cause he never checks it."

" He's not that bad. He's more fun than the other teachers." Lunamaria replied.

Cagalli glared over at the girl, something that Shinn obviously didn't like. Sitting in the back corner, he watched what was happening silently.

" So what if he's fun? How far's that going to go when you find out that you failed the class?" Cagalli asked.

Lunamaria opened her mouth to talk, but she was cut off by someone else.

" Maybe if you actually did your work instead of copying off everyone else you'd know what's going on in this class." It was Shinn.

Was he coming to Lunamaria's aid? Or wanting to cause trouble for Cagalli? It was no secret that he didn't like her.

" And who invited you into this _conversation_, bastard?" Cagalli asked.

" No one. You were talking so loudly that I thought you were talking to everyone." Shinn replied smugly, a smirk playing onto his face.

Cagalli rose to her feet and began to make her way over to him, anger engulfing her face. But Kira and Athrun held onto each of her arms, stopping her from moving. Shinn stayed sitting cooly in his chair, his arms folded and his eyes closed. The rest of the class backed away from the scene. They didn't want to get involved. Shinn's eyes opened finally, crimson orbs glaring right at her. Cagalli attempted to free herself from the boys' grip but she failed, and Shinn laughed.

" You're lucky I can't get to you, asshole, or you'd be dead by now!" She shouted.

It caused Shinn to laugh even louder. " Yeah right. Just let her go and see what happens." He replied.

Kira and Athrun shook their heads. There was no way they were letting her get to him. " Cagalli, please calm down. It's not worth it." Athrun said.

Cagalli stared towards him. His voice had a way of calming her down. For a moment, she even forgot what she was angry about. She blushed lightly, and turned her head so he couldn't see it.

" You're pathetic, Atha." Shinn commented, laughing a little at what he said.

" That's enough, Shinn." Stella said, finally deciding to stop him.

" But…" Shinn's voice drifted away as she stared at him.

Shinn, showing weakness? Cagalli was surprised, and amused.

" Now who's pathetic, Asuka?" She grinned.

Shinn stood, and instantly, Rey grabbed his arms and Dearka pushed on his shoulders, standing in front of him.

" She deserves to be punched already! I'm so sick of hearing her voice!" Shinn shouted.

" Don't talk about my sister like that!"

Although Kira was the one to reply, he and Athrun shared the same look of anger in Shinn's direction.

" What? She's a bitch! Are you gonna do something about it?"

Kira let Cagalli go, and pushed past Yzak in order to get towards Shinn. His hand rested on Dearka's shoulder as Kira pushed him out of the way. Rey momentarily let to of Shinn and tried to stand between then, but Kira pushed him away too. He grabbed Shinn's collar and landed a punch on his face.

The class called out chants, some of the girls covered their eyes. It was then that the door swung open.

" What is going on in here!" Mu La Flaga, acting as a responsible teacher.

A path was made between the small crowd of students and Mr La Flaga walked up to the two boys.

" He started it, sir!" Kira said, letting go of his classmates shirt.

Shinn wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

" No way, she started it." He pointed to Cagalli.

Mu turned to his class. " Who started the fight?" He asked.

But all he received was whispers and a cloud of answers, pointing to no one in particular. Cagalli, Shinn, Kira, Athrun, Stella, Rey, Dearka, Yzak; all their names popped up. Mu raised a hand.

" That's it! Since no one wants to come forward, I'm keeping you all in for an after school detention! Meet back here when school's out. No Excuses."

A mix of groans and sighs came from the class as they took their seats. Kira turned to leave, but Shinn stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

" I'll get you for this." Shinn whispered.

_To Be Continued._


	2. Brewing Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

Chapter Two: Brewing Storm  


The day progressed, it was lunchtime, the weather worsened, and soon enough it was snowing outside. Kira had been watching for Shinn all day. His last words left the violet eyed twin slightly on edge. He turned in his seat again, and Cagalli, who sat across from him, looked obviously annoyed. She planted her foot down hard on his, causing him to turn back.

" Would you stop doing that already? Shinn's not gonna _get you_." She explained. It was her attempt at comforting him...

" I'm not worried." He replied quickly. Kira had been in his share of fights before, after all.

Cagalli stabbed at the inedible looking food on her tray with her fork.

" How long do you think we'll be kept in for after school?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli pushed her tray away from her. " Probably until Shinn finally admits to starting it."

She stood, reaching into her pocket and taking out whatever change she was carrying.

" Aren't you going to eat?" Athrun asked, a concerned sound in his voice.

Cagalli turned from him, making sure he was unable to see that she was blushing. He was concerned about her...

" I'm gonna go buy something."

And with that, she was gone. Athrun stood and walked after her. Kira and Lacus turned to look at each other. They smiled.

Shinn was watching Kira from afar, sitting at a table all alone. At least, he was alone until Stellar arrived.

" Shinn?"

Shinn snapped out of his daze, turning and greeting her with a smile.

" I brought you lunch again." She added, holding a lunch box out to him.

Stellar had been making his lunch for about two weeks, after she noticed that he rarely ate during lunch. And so, while worrying about his health, and wanting a chance to spend more time with him, Stellar started bringing him lunch. Although Shinn was surprised about it at first, he was glad at the same time. Sitting next to each other, they ate in silence for a while, until Stellar finally spoke up.

" Shinn, I don't understand why you always pick fights with people."

" Because they annoy me."

" When Kira hit you today, I was worried you would get seriously hurt."

" I could take him."

" How can you be so confident? He hit you pretty hard."

" It didn't hurt, so don't worry." Shinn replied coldly.

He turned his head away. Stellar sighed. After that short exchange, they both sat silently for the rest of lunch.

And the after school detention soon came. The English class sat in their seat. Mu leant up against his desk as he stood before them, arms folded. The windows were closed and the blinds shut to give the students no distractions. The lights were on.

" All I want to know is who started the fight." He said.

" I already told you, it was her!" Shinn called, pointing to Cagalli.

" It was **you**!" She replied.

" Shut up!" Mu stopped an argument in the making with his words.

The two students quickly snapped into their original sitting positions; facing forward.

" I didn't ask for an argument, I asked for a name. Is it really that hard just to tell me who started it?"

Silence. Mu realised he was getting no where and sighed.

" Alright then. You can all wait here quietly while I go get the principle. I'm sure Ms Murrue will have something to say to you all about this."

Mu left, and the classroom stayed quiet. Cagalli folded her arms, glaring over at Shinn, who was glaring right back at her. The lights above suddenly began to flicker as the sound of harsh winds could be heard. It caused students to mutter, talking quietly amongst each other and trying to figure out just what was going on outside.

" Sounds like a pretty bad storm out there." Athrun commented.

" Oh my. It looks it to." Lacus added, peeking through the closed blinds out the window. It looked like a massive cloud had swallowed the school. Nothing could be seen. " Kira, I'm worried."

" Don't be, Lacus." Kira said, resting a hand on hers as a way of comforting her. She simply smiled weakly at him.

" I hope it goes soon." Lunamaria said.

" Me too," Meyrin added, " I hate storms."

" In the mean time… Shinn, why don't you just tell him you started it? You'll get in less trouble that way." Cagalli brought round two along with her comment.

" Don't start with me _again_, Atha." He sounded annoyed.

" Start with you? I'm just telling you what everyone else wants to." The stubborn blonde wasn't about to give up.

" Shinn…" Stellar's voice was quiet. He flinched slightly at the sound of it, and immediately his anger washed away. She had such an affect on him.

" Hmph." Cagalli turned to look at the blinds.

The lights stopped flickering. Moments later, they were out. Meyrin instantly screamed, but her sister went over to comfort her.

Mu had gone to the Principles Office, the power cutting out moments after he opened the door. Murrue was reaching for a flashlight in her desk drawer.

" Murrue, the power's out?" He asked.

" It would appear that way." She replied, slightly sarcastically.

She found the flashlight and held it up, turning it on and accidentally shining it in Mu's eyes. He blocked the light with his arm until she lowered it.

" What do we do? The English class is here."

" Well we can't send them home through a storm. We'll just have to hope it passes soon."

She stood, walking to the door and exiting the room. Mu followed.

" Maybe we can get one of them to talk in the meantime."

" They still haven't told you?"

Mu shook his head.

" I tell ya, sometimes I can't understand why I wanted to be a teacher. Little brats don't make it worthwhile." He joked.

" That's enough, Mr La Flaga." Murrue's eyes never left the path before her, heading for the classroom. Was she worried?

* * *

**So I decided to stop there. I almost didn't put the lunchroom scene in, but after I wrote it I liked it too much to cut it . Please review, chapter 3 will be up soon!  
**


	3. Anger, Sadness and Jealousy

**This chapter has some clarification in it, so enjoy, such as the people who are actually in the story .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Anger, Sadness and Jealousy

Murrue's hand rested on the doorknob as she opened the door. The flashed the light into the classroom, to find all the students in their desks. All except Lunamaria, who was at her sister's side for comfort.

" We can't go home now, can we sir?" Miriallia asked, although she knew the answer.

Silence. And even though all the students knew the answer, they secretly hoped he would say yes.

" Do you have your class list Mr La Flaga?" Murrue asked him.

Mu made his way over to his desk. After finding his own flashlight in his desk, which took him a short while due to the amount of clutter inside it, he took out his class list.

_Flay Allster, Shinn Asuka, Cagalli Yula Atha, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elsman, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Miriallia Haw, Lunamaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke, Yzak Joule, Stella Loussier, Auel Neider, Sting Oakley, Kira Yamato, Rey Za Burrel and Athrun Zala. _

" Of the twenty-five students in the class, only these sixteen showed up. Shani Andras, Miguel Aiman, Sai Argyle, Clotho Buer, Meer Campbell, Orga Sabnak, Yuna Roma Seiran and Heine Westenfluss ended up skipping." Mu explained.

" And the other two?" Murrue asked, addressing both Mu and his students.

" Nicol's on vacation, Miss." Yzak replied.

" And Tolle's still in hospital." Miriallia explained, her voice filled with sadness.

Dearka, who sat behind her, moved forward and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He didn't like seeing her upset. She looked back at him; angry, before pushing forward slightly to break the contact. With a defeated sigh, and a shrug, Dearka leant back.

After checking that who was supposed to be there was there, Murrue took her place in front of the class.

" I don't know how long we'll be stuck in here, but the storm doesn't show signs of giving up just yet." Murrue began to break the truth to them.

" And, we'd _prefer_ it if you stayed in this room. However, if you're not on your own then you can stay around the area." Mu interrupted.

Murrue looked obviously displeased, and at the first open moment, all the students shot out of the room.

" Why did you let them do that?"

Mu sat at his desk and looked back to her with a smirk.

" After all the stuff that's happened today I don't want to keep them locked up in a room together for how ever long this will take."

Murrue rested her hands on the front of the desk, before leaning back on it and looking to the desks.

" I suppose your right."

Mir was first out the door. She quickly turned down the right hallway. Dearka began to follow but Yzak grabbed his arm.

" What are you doing?" He was as angry as usual.

Dearka pulled his arm away and followed her. Shiho took hold of Yzak's arm and started going a different way.

" What are **you **doing!" He asked.

" We're going this way."

" You can't tell me what to do!"

No, but she could make him go with her. And she did.

Rey was busy calming Shinn down from any further outbursts in the hallway. Stellar watched on, waiting for her chance to talk to Shinn.

" Shinn, it's not wise of you to cause trouble with him." They were talking about Kira.

Shinn pushed Rey away quickly.

" Back off. I'm gonna go find Yamato. Stellar, stay here." She was his weakness, after all.

* * *

Miriallia was staring at the window from a short distance when Dearka caught up to her. She turned to him, hearing his footsteps.

" What do you want?"

Dearka closed the distance between them slightly.

" I wanna know what's wrong with you."

She turned her glare back to the window.

" It's Tolle, isn't it." His voice broke the silence.

Miriallia didn't speak. It made Dearka believe that what he thought was true.

" Why don't you ever talk to anyone about that? What's with you?"

More silence. No response from her at all. Dearka sighed.

" Tolle's been in the hospital for months now, but they don't know what's wrong with him. He doesn't respond when I try to talk to him at all."

" That doesn't mean you have to deal with that all by yourself. You **can** tell people y'know."

" I know that!" She snapped at him again. And suddenly, her expression softened. She looked over to him, giving him a weak smile. As surprised as Dearka was to see that, he was even more surprised by what she had to say next. " Thank you."

Dearka grinned, trying to lighten the mood. He walked over and placed his arm around her, before continuing to walk along the hall.

" Don't mention it, honey."

Mir's eyebrow twitched. She reached up and pinched his hand. She then began to walk on her own. Dearka followed, of course, apologising all the while.

* * *

The Hawke sisters joined Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun as they headed towards the cafeteria. The janitor's mop was left leaning against the wall to the side of the hallway. Suddenly it slipped off the wall and hit the ground. The sound caused Meyrin to jump and cling to the first thing she could get; Athrun's arm. They both stopped, and the group stopped a few seconds later, looking back at them. Meyrin held her eyes shut tight. Athrun tried his best to calm her.

" Meyrin, it's alright. Nothing's there, you're safe." He spoke to her gently.

" B-but…"

" Don't worry, I'll protect you." The chivalrous Athrun had come to her aid.

Cagalli watched on. It was worthwhile to debate whether or not she was angry or upset. Perhaps a mixture of both, jealously included. She turned and continued on alone. Kira turned to go after her, but Lacus caught his arm. After just staring at each other, he nodded and Lacus swiftly walked after her.

" Come on now, let's get something to eat." Athrun suggested.

With a nod Meyrin followed him, holding onto his arm loosely. The group continued on.

* * *

Lacus eventually found Cagalli. She has sitting on the ground, leaning back on the wall. The window light extended her shadow down the hallway. Lacus approached her carefully. Cagalli looked up, putting on a fake smile. Lacus knelt down to her. 

" What's the matter?"

The stubborn Cagalli was quick to reply. " Nothing, I just wanted to go for a walk."

" But you're not allowed to go off on your own."

" So I broke a rule, who cares?" Cagalli looked away again, that fake smile dropping to a frown.

Lacus sat beside her, but she didn't speak. She stared up at the lockers on the other side of the hall.

" You know, don't you." Cagalli said.

She stared at the lockers as well. Lacus nodded, smiling.

" Yes. Both your brother and I figured it out a long time ago."

Cagalli sighed, hanging her head. What love could do to some people…

" You know, it's not a bad thing, Cagalli."

" I know, Lacus."

* * *

**' There are a lot of scenes going on, but I didn't want to skip anyone, even though I may have .** **  
**

**So for those that couldn't already guess it, Cagalli has a thing for Athrun :D. Lacus and Cagalli never really have one on one conversations, which was why I was keen to have one happen . Despite there not being much in it, I still think it was good.**

**There's also some light on another pairing, yay! Miriallia still has a boyfriend though, so it makes me wonder how that will turn out. Maybe the time spent together will make her develop feelings for Dearka? Well, even I don't know yet! **

**Please review, I shall update as soon as possible**


End file.
